


The Only Stars She Saw Were the Glow-in-the-Dark Ones on His Ceiling

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Very light sexual content, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: The first time they have sex it’s … well, it’s okay.It’s not terrible.  It’s not.  But Amy wouldn’t consider it anything to write home about, either.  It’s just … well, it’s okay.





	The Only Stars She Saw Were the Glow-in-the-Dark Ones on His Ceiling

The first time they have sex it’s … well, it’s okay.

It’s not terrible. It’s not. But Amy wouldn’t consider it anything to write home about, either. It’s just … well, it’s okay.

She’s naked in Jonah’s bed, reclining against the pillows, legs slightly spread so Jonah can kneel between them. He’s still in his boxers and undershirt, fingertips lightly brushing against her thighs. She can’t tell if the gesture is supposed to be comforting more for her sake, or his.

There’s a condom on the nightstand beside her. It’s one she brought, just in case. She doesn’t tell Jonah there are two more in her purse; she hasn’t decided if that’s because she’s optimistic, or worried about being unprepared. Now that she’s seen inside Jonah’s nightstand drawer, she knows she had no need to worry; Jonah had been prepared enough for both of them.

“Okay, well … I am ready to go, Cowboy,” she says, breaking the silence that’s been building up between them like sugar glass.

Jonah smiles uncertainly. “Cowboy?”

“I don’t … I don’t know! Don’t worry about it.” Amy waves her hands in between them. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Romantic,” Jonah says with a touch of sarcasm, smile still hanging onto the corners of his mouth.

Amy doesn’t say anything as Jonah pushes off his boxers, pulling her feet up and letting her knees fall open so he can move in closer. She watches with quiet attention as he unwraps the condom and rolls it down his dick. It all feels oddly formal. Like they’ve been waiting so long for this moment, it would be inappropriate if she didn’t absorb every detail. When his palm lands on the bed beside her so he can lower his hips and line up with her, she scoots down a little.

“Thanks.” His eyes flicker up to meet hers for half-a-second.

“No problem, Buster,” she drags out the last word, internally smacking herself upside the head because what, is she that person now who goes around calling everyone anything but their name?

Jonah doesn’t comment on it, seemingly too focused on pressing himself slowly inside her. Amy moves with him to make things easier, lifting her hips and letting her head tip back a little bit as she gets used to the feeling of having Jonah inside her. It’s not all that different from having Adam inside her. But she’d like to think it is, that the way he feels is different and special, and separate from any previous experience. It’s a little disappointing that it isn’t.

The sex itself isn’t bad, or awkward. As far as sex goes, it could be worse. They’re both nearly silent, kissing sporadically, and at one point Amy wonders if she should’ve asked Jonah to turn the light off before they’d begun. Although it doesn’t do much for her, it does last longer than expected, and the part of her that isn’t touched by nerves appreciates that.

When she quips, “Damn, you can go for days. I’m impressed,” Jonah’s hips stutter for a couple seconds before pressing firmly in, eyes falling shut, and he huffs out half a laugh. “Thanks,” he says after a moment, making eye contact.

“Did you just…?” she trails off, doing her best to keep her face free from judgment.

His cheeks go slightly pink. “Yeah. You, uh, you distracted me from not … doing that. Did you…?”

“No,” Amy answers honestly. She’s never been in the business of boosting egos. “But it’s okay, it’s okay! Really. Next time. This was nice.”

“Next time,” Jonah agrees, shifting his weight as he pulls out.

After a few beats, Amy begins to sit up, running fingers through her hair. “I’m, uh… I’m going to use the restroom.”

“Okay. Yeah, go for it! It’s... “ Jonah gestures vaguely toward his closed door as Amy pulls her clothes on.

When she returns a few minutes later, Jonah’s redressed and sitting cross-legged on the bed, laptop in front of him. “Hey…” she says, closing the door behind her.

“Hey!” Jonah glances up at her. “I was thinking we could… There’s this documentary I’ve been wanting to watch.”

“Okay,” Amy agrees easily, sitting beside him on the bed and mimicking his pose. She leans into him as the documentary starts, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

A third of the way through the film, she stops paying attention, eyes closing as Jonah uncrosses his legs and presses on her shoulder so she lies back with him. Rolling onto her side, she rests her head on his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. As she dozes off, she vaguely wonders if it’s okay - they hadn’t discussed her staying over - but she feels him kiss the top of her head, and lets go of the worry.


End file.
